1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increase in interest in an information display and an increase in demand to use portable information media, demand for display devices is markedly increased, and commercialization thereof is actively in progress.
Particularly, as demand for high resolution of the display devices has increased, a structure of a circuit included in a pixel is gradually complicated while a size of the pixel is gradually reduced.